


Glorfindel and Erestor (Fanart)

by Pieohpah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Glorfindel and Erestor (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts).



this is a gift for Nuredhel !! a lovely writer here !!

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/erestor-glorfindel_zpsqzom8jyj.jpg.html)


End file.
